The present disclosure relates to multiplayer video games, and more specifically, to directing a single avatar based on multiple users in video games.
Video games may be used for entertainment purposes, such as relaxation or competition. Video games may be used for rehabilitation purposes, such as hand eye coordination, cognitive stimulation, and physical therapy. Video games may be played by a single person or may be played by multiple people. Video games may be played on dedicated home consoles or desktop computers. Video games may be played on dedicated portable consoles or by portable computers.